The Fourteenth's Angel
by Sora-chan120
Summary: The reason 14th was really exiled for was a shocking revelation... when Allen tries to warn people they all ignore him, but when the power of the 14th is awakened and is used to save many, a wild manhunt for Allen begins...
1. Realization without a voice

_**The Fourteen's Angel**_

Chapter 1: Realization

Allen raced through the bland stone corridors with lightning speed, he needed to get to Komui, and_ fast_.

"Komui!" Allen called over thewhat the supervisor's desk which was now offically named mt. Paperwork in hopes of finding him. "Komui are you in there, answer me!"

"Allen, are you looking for the Supervisor, you're too late, he and Bookman already left for an emergency meeting in Northern America," Reever said from behind

"Anything important you need to talk to him about?"

" Yes actually, it's about private matters, so when he gets back can you tell that I need to talk to him?" Allen asked politely.

"Go do it yourself then, I ain't your messenger boy," Reever sneered at him, which shocked Allen, Reever must've been in a really bad mood to say that.

"Oh, okay then see ya," he said before running off to the library. If the Bookman was over there wouldn't Lavi be able to contact him in an emergency?

_Well, here goes... _He thought as he burst into the empty Library.

After searching for the upbeat usagi, Allen finally found him in a long abandoned corner behind an old ancient book on an equally as ancient desk up against a grey stone wall which was decorated with books that could have been thousands of years old.

" Uh, Lavi is there any way that I can get in contact w-" Allen was abruptly cut off when a hand came in contact with his cheek,_ hard_.

"Lavi what the heck was that for?!" Allen yelped, he never recalled doing anything to Lavi that would cause this kind of reaction what was it?

" Shut up Noah, and get out of my face!" The redhead yelled, giving the white haired boy a powerful kick in the abdomen which knocked him off his feet and the air out of him.

Standing up, Allen noticed that Lavi was now in sitting in his chair with his back heartlessely facing him, giving him both the cold shoulder and the silent treatment so mustering up hais rage and anger he said, "Fine then, _Bookman_ I hope you know what it's like to be someone you never wanted to be. Afterall, Lavi is your 49th name isn't it, Bookman?" Allen abruptly left the Library to go see if he could talk to someone from the Chinese Branch, maybe _they_ have the brains to listen to someone......

Chapter 1 : End

A.N. In this story Timcampy is with Cross and since the only other golems aren't able to connect to America yet Allen cannot use the Ark unless he knows (and he doesn't) exactaly where the headquarters is so yeah, I'm being really being mean to Allen aren't I? But don't worry, I'll make up for it!

Disclaimer: I do not own d. gray man it belongs to it's rightful owners


	2. The Heavenly Voice

_Chapter 2 : The Heavenly Voice_

Allen ran, far and fast. Why was no one listening to him when he had something to say? What was with Lavi? Ever since the moment Allen woke up in the hospital after that mission in the rewinding town, he and Lavi had been the closest of friends.

Until now....

Without realizing it, Allen slowed down, how did he end up in the Ark? What was with everyone's attitude? Too many questions vigorously ran through the musician's mind all at once then came that simple sentence that answered it all...

_"It's because you're a Noah Allen-kun."_ an angelic voice answered. Allen stopped immeadetilly, where did that voice come from? It surely wasn't Mana's, could it be the Fourteenth's? Changing his from destination-less run, he turned on his heel and ran for the giant castle-like pillar for the piano room.

Bursting in through the massive entrance doors, Allen flew up the stairs and exploded through the door at the top, revealing the hidden piano room.

" Fourteenth are you here, Fourteenth!" He shouted cupping his hands around his mouth to make his melodic voice louder.

_"I am here, my only friend" _the just as melodic voice gently replied as Allen saw a deep shadow appeared on the pearl piano bench.

"You consider me as a friend?" Allen asked, dumbfounded of that title.

"Yes, Allen, as my successor, I must teach you about your powers as the my reincarnation. If you ever need me I am your shadow as you are the light, I am the yami as you're the hikari." The 14th's body was starting to fade into Allen's shadow as he said this.

_First you must play to awaken your powers but once you do this....._

"I understand, that's why I'm doing this." He softly replied as his nimble fingers gently caressed the piano keys, starting a serene, soft melody that resembled a gentle lullaby as his voice sang the missing words.

_"_ _Donna toki datte ,Tada hitori de_

_Unmei wasurete ikite kite noni_

_Totsuzen no hikari no naka megasameru_

_Mayonakani_

_Shizukani_

_Deguchi ni datte_

_Kurayami ni_

_Hikari wo ute_

_Imadoki yakusoku nante_

_Fuan ni saseru dake kana_

_Negai wo kuchi ni_

_shitai dake sagasou_

_Ku ni wo_

_Shoukai suru yo_

_kitto umaku iku yo......"_

Allen stopped playing. Waves of murderous pure pain shot through him as he landed hard on the pale white washed floor. His body painfully writhing in the immense pain as the aftermath took place and uncosiousness mercifully enveloped his mind and body as his body fell limp....

_Allen was flying high above the clouds, his arms were spread fully open welcoming in the beautiful scenery. The sky was gorgously painted with hues of oranges, reds, pinks, and the dozens of colors in between. _

_"Now Allen, let us start. Shall we?" Allen turned to see the Fourteenth's body materealize before his stormy eyes as the Fourteenth pointed down towards a glassy lake was entierly surrounded by lush trees._

_"Mm" Allen nodded as he and the Fourteenth made a graceful descent to the scenery below...._

_At HQ_

Hevleska recieved a shudder up her body, the innocence was reacting, but wait the last time this-

_No, it couldn't-_ She was cut off by an intruder alarm "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" the intercom chanted as the smoke cleared. Exorcists, finders, and scientists alike were either persuing battle stations, hiding or simply fleeing the headquarters. _They _were here and _it_ was going to happen....  


* * *

Hey y'all, now that I finally got this chappie done I'm gonna start on 3

A/N the song Allen was sining/playing was 'Hikari' by Utada Hikaru when I first listened to the piano version, it really helped out on this you should check it out

next chappie I will plan to clear up everything up on what happened on here (I was battling our eternal enemy dun dun dun WRITERS BLOCK!!!)

Anyways since I came out victorious, I also plan to update more on this and another story I'm workin' on.

R&R plz?


	3. Infiltration of the Dark Castle

_Disclaimer: I do not own -man and I never will__._

_Chapter three: Infiltration of the Black Order._

_The Millennium Earl had everyone at their dark dinner table as the Earl cleared his throat, effectively grabbing the attention of the other Noahs. _

"_My dear family, it is time that we retrieve our last member of the Noah family." The Earl announced, flashing them his trademark grin._

"_Who is it? Who is it?!" Jasdevi asked in their twin like synch, pointing their golden guns to each other in a frenzy of excitement as everyone continued to listen even more intently as the grinning earl spat his name._

"_Allen Walker!" The Earl replied in a total rage of remembering of how much of a sore he had become recently, the entire room had now erupted into shocked whispers and murmurings, they all knew and fought the boy they just couldn't believe it._

"_Earl," Tyki asked, slipping on his top hat in one graceful movement, "are you positive of it?"_

"_I have seen him play the piano of the ark, I'm positive it's him" the Earl's grin had grown amazingly even wider than before. As Road, being the admirer of the boy squealed as she latched onto his neck, smiling almost as wide as the family's head._

"_When will we retrieve him?" Lulubell calmly asked, taking the words right out of the dream Noah's mouth._

"_Tonight my family, we will all infiltrate the Black Order, retrieve the Innocence, our last family member, and the other Ark!" The Earl announced as he raised his wineglass in toast of the war that was soon to be theirs…._

_At HQ_

_Heveleska received a shudder up her body, the innocence was reacting, but wait the last time this-_

_No, it couldn't-__ She was cut off by an intruder alarm "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" the intercom chanted as the smoke cleared. Exorcists, finders, and scientists alike were either pursuing battle stations, hiding or simply fleeing the headquarters. __They __were here and __it__ was going to happen...._

_*(~Present~)*_

Smoke cleared as horrored screams were heard throughout the base, the Noahs were here and they looked hell bent.

All the exorcists were urgently called to the lab (that was where their entrance had been made) as they activated their innocence.

'_Where's Allen-kun?'_ Lenalee pondered as she activated her Crystal innocence to the form of dark boots.

Lavi couldn't help but wince as Lenalee repeated her question aloud as the two ran for the main lab.

"_Bookmen aren't supposed to have emotions,"_ he remembered panda ji-ji say a while back.

Even though that was supposed to be true, why did he have to do that?! Moyashi-chan never deserved this or those other small yet hurtful acts everyone else gave him. Allen was actually their best fighter, not to mention their light of hope, their _hikari_, but after the ark incident and those Vatican _bastards_ came and accused their innocent Allen of harboring memories of a _traitor_ of the Noah family.

'_I'll fix this the next time I him'_ Lavi finally decided, ending his internal conflict as he reached the main lab where the supposed conflict was taking place.

Lavi was shocked not only to see all of the members of the Noah clan (including some of which he had never met before) and all of the hoards of akuma they had dragged with them, but every exorcist except Allen was there. No, that can't be right, maybe he's just being hoarded by so many akuma, he couldn't see his cape, or he could have just taken a different and longer route than they had.

Giving a quick and heartfelt prayer for his friend's safety, he raised his hammer,

"Oudzuchi Kodzuchi! Man! Man! Man!"

Allen clutched his chest as the sharp pain flooded first his torso, then gradually circulating through his now lifeless limbs, looking up to see the shadow of the Fourteenth smiling, hovering over the youth's limp body.

"_Allen, I am terribly sorry that you must go through this pain, but I'm asking you to please bear with it until the transformation is complete" _The Fourteenth begged, giving concerned glances to the limp body resting on the silken grass below him.

"W…w..why?" The youth managed to cough out, his fingers were now reaching for his throat as if it would help him breathe easier.

"_Allen, if you can bear this, it will give you the power to bring the salvation to all akuma." _The Fourteenth soothed, his melodic words had successfully soothed the boy. Suddenly, the Fourteenth also felt a sharp pain but his was located within the deep recesses of his mind, turning away from the now unconscious boy he used the eyes of a random golem located within the Order, what in God's name was going on?

Then he saw it.

His _dear_ brother had brought the entire Noah clan with him.

'_May God damn his soul if he hasn't done so already.' _The Fourteenth thought bitterly as he gently knelt down, kindly cradling the musician's head within his arms, this boy, he was so young, so innocent, and this war based on jealousy had killed so many.

He decided….

This war shall end…

By both the hands of the Fourteenth and by Allen Walker.

So how was that?

It took me weeks, and weeks to finish you this and it would've taken even longer without those great comments and adding of favorites

So

Arigato ! =]


	4. The Fourteenth's Angel

Note: THIS STORY ISN'T OVER YET! THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER 5 and (maybe a chapter 6) here okay? There will also be an announcement at the next chapter, alrighty then let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own D. Gray Man and I never will…. =(

_**Chapter Four: The Fourteenth's Angel**_

The Millennium Earl cackled manically at the tattered field below him, these exorcists were just so weak. Speaking of exorcists……. Where was the nuisance that was his brother?

Giving a thorough scan of all the almost dead exorcists, he did not find even one flash of light. Where was he?

"Tyki, where's the boy Allen?" The Earl asked, giving a quizzical glance to the Noah right next to him.

After a few minutes of thought, the Noah next to him tilted his head in confusion as he turned to face his father almost in fear of what he would do to him.

"That's weird, cheating boy A isn't here, mentally or physically." Tyki exclaimed widening his eyes in shock, surely he would've been here. Shaking his head, he started running a double check to be sure.

_**``` In the Ark```**_

The Fourteenth gritted his teeth, why of all times did he have to choose now? Muttering a curse upon that fat man he turned towards Allen who was now conscious and in a meditating stance.

"Allen, there is something wrong. The Noahs are leading a massacre upon the headquarters of the Black Order but I do not think-'' The Fourteenth was cut off by Allen's hands gripping his cloak.

"Look, I don't care if I'm either ready or not. _I am going to save my friends no matter what._" Allen seethed, gripping the white silken cloak even harder.

The Fourteenth gave a heavy sigh; there was no other solution,

"Allen, when we go into battle, I might have to control your body, but I swear that I will make sure that no matter what the cost, I will not lose control or do anything to endanger your friends." He swore as his body faded into Allen's body to wake up only to be greeted by the blank, whitewashed walls of the piano room.

'_I have to save them'_ Allen's mental vow repeated itself like a broken record as he raced down the whitewashed streets of the Ark his heart beating fast.

'_Even if it would cost me my life….'_

_~`*(In the Lab of Headquarters)*`~_

Lavi gave a barely audible grunt as he used some of the last of his strength to look up from his position stomach first on the ground. At this point Lavi amazed himself with every breath he took as he barely saw anyone not even partially covered under the tons of rubble that littered the lost battlefield.

Yet even though he saw (what was left of) Link's body, he couldn't help but hope to find his friend's tattered body among the others.

Inhaling and exhaling breaths that rattled his lungs as they started to work again, Lavi very slowly propped himself up against the nearest wall. Totally unprepared for what would happen next…

The Earl's 10th maniacal laugh today was abruptly cut off as he twisted within a second's notice to almost block an unusually strong punch that sent the fat man flying inhumanly fast hitting a stone wall.

Very. Very. Hard.

Pale gray smoke quickly filled the large room as one figure stood proudly upon a ledge, a sword of exorcism resting carelessly on his shoulder, a satisfied smirk upon his face.

'_Allen he's alive!'_ Lavi mentally cheered as the smoke cleared, this was just like him to show up so late, or maybe he was so perfectly on time.

After the smoke had completely cleared, Lavi had to admit that there was something off about Allen… No, that was probably because of the loss of blood…

…Right?

"Good evening, Hakshaku," Allen recited, giving a teasing bow towards the wall that had been destroyed by said Noah, a graceful smirk dancing upon his face.

Aggravated by the actions of his _dear_ brother, the Earl looked up to see where his attacker stood, but this time he, unlike the others was the only one who saw the difference in his aura.

Allen's aura had not totally lost its hint of sorrow in it, only instead another color had mixed within it, one with a oceanic calm and a heavenly light to it, one he knew all _too_ well…

The Earl simply smirked as he stood up. Allen had gone to his brother's soul and had gotten noticeably stronger. Looking over at Tyki, he noticed that he also saw the change in aura*

'_This will make this battle even more interesting….'_ He thought as his smirk grew (if that was possible by now) even wider as he made a jump faster than the speed of light and in less than one millionth of a second he was only one foot from Allen, their swords of exorcism met as Allen's mask covered his eyes with the silver and golden mask, hiding the cat slits.

Within moments both enemies' bodies had been replaced by streaks of light as they began to cosplay the battle of Darkness and Light that had started ever since the beginning of time.

'_Fourteenth, I don't think I'm ready to use it yet.' _ Allen warned against the Fourteenth. Even though he was doing everything he could, he could not get the Fourteenth's undivided attention as almost all of it and a long living hate was completely set on the enemy before the youth.

'_Allen, I am positive that you are perfectly capable of using them, even if worse shall come to worse allow me to take control of your body and once again, I swear upon my damned soul that I shall not retreat until everyone you hold dear would be safe. I also wouldn't be careless as to speak to my (treacherous) brother in a way that would be used against you, I too have felt the pain of your so-called 'fair' trials.'_ The Fourteenth softly purred into his mind.

'_But why? Aside from the fact of your need for revenge, why are you so focused on me? Tell me plea-" _

The Earl had taken this opportunity to see an opening and attack as Allen's body flew back first into the grey walls, sending entire clouds of dust everywhere.

Grunting in effort, Allen tried moving his body.

No Response.

Allen's mind once again fell into unconsciousness no matter how hard he struggled to stay awake. No! Not now, not when his friends needed him the most.

'_Allen, listen to me' _The Fourteenth said, his melodic voice serious, _'Mana was my younger brother, when he died all I could do was weep and swear to never lose you. You are all I have left of him. If I am not able to protect you; there is nothing left for me here.'_

The wall was now threatening to lose grip it's on him, and no matter how one would view it, it was going to be a _very_ hard fall.

Without a word he gave in, the feeling of pins and needles sensations massage his body as he began to concentrate.

```````~*~```````

The Earl had felt very foreboding shudder race up his spine as he saw Allen's figure gracefully fell from the ceiling as he realized why he was so relaxed.

But he was too late.

As Allen's body fell, the Ark had enveloped the youth's thin body in a cocoon of light, only pausing his fall for moments as it let go of him, letting the body continue it's fall.

What the Ark had left on him was stubs on Allen's arched back had now broken free into full grown wings at the length of a proud twelve feet long purer than snow, loose white feathers circled around him as he flipped his body and landed on his feet all in one swift, graceful movement.

Allen's eyes had now gone through a drastic change, from glistening silver eyes had now metamorphed into cat slitted eyes, his right eye was an oceanic sapphire whilst his left was a demonic crimson.

_This was what the 14__th__ was exiled for all those years ago, this was his sin._

Grabbing his sword of exorcism, both he and the Earl had flown towards each other's meeting once again

_**The long awaited battle had now truly begun.**_

*-The reason why Tyki could feel Allen's aura was because of what he did In China……..let's just leave it like that…… and for the Earl, he knew that Allen previously talked to his brother because he sensed his brother's aura in Allen's.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Salvation

Because of all the great reviews I've gotten, and from the movie Angels and Demons for a little inspiration I have decided to use it to post this faster. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own -man and if I did, it would have Transformers and Final Fantasy XIII in it but I don't but hey we all dream can't we?

_Chapter Five: Salvation_

As the Noahs shock kept them in place, Allen used this to his advantage as he swooped down from above to attack.

'_First up is you, my dear brother' _The Fourteenth sneered harshly. This was for all the pain, all the suffering, all of the pure sorrow he had caused him….Allen…. and his little Mana.

By remembering his lost brother, his fury was only fueled into a fire that could destroy everything in his path.

The first one is his young brother's murderer.

Summoning an ivory knife from its almost invisible sheath, an inhuman roar erupted from Allen's- or was it the Fourteenth's (?) throat as he descended onto his enemy.

The Earl had been expecting this as his dear brother descended unto him.

Allen slashed the sword upon his enemy's face as he felt a sudden resistance on his sharp miniature claymore to find that at the very last moment, a certain protesting umbrella had smoothly slipped in between the two. Using the momentum to force him backward, Allen tucked his wings tightly to his back as he landed on his left hand and proceeded to flip backwards onto his feet, sliding about a yard back on his feet as he regained his battle stance.

He noticed that his reflexes were so much faster and he noticed how enhanced and clear everything had become he could see the tiles, the dust in the air, and the blood of his friends.

He also noticed how the Earl's aura had changed from a menacing violet to an even, almost black one.

He also had an aura* too; light sapphire complimented with pearl silhouetted his entire body, including his wings.

Within a millionth of a second, their bodies disappeared as the light of their auras was the only sign of their whereabouts. The magic that was aimed at their enemy was merely expertly dodged or shrugged off by the protective magic of the auras.

Allen grunted as a blast of black magic hit him square in the chest sending him flying across the room as a ear piercing screech caught his attention.

"Allen!" It was Lenalee, whose tattered, bloodstained body was leaning against the opposing wall like an abandoned doll_. 'He came!'_ the cheer rushed through her mind countless times as he regained his stance as he continued to fight. But then, another thought stood above all the others stopping the cheer in its tracks: _'Where had he been and how did he get those powers….?'_

Her thoughts were silenced by Road with a bloody long knife resting lightly on her neck as the blade whispered for even more blood to paint its length. While the sadistic child merely smiled at the horror on the female exorcist's eyes as a horrifying, shrill laugh rang.

As Allen's attention was caught by the scream of the young girl he realized what happened the Earl was no longer fighting him, nor were any of the Noahs.

Looking up towards the ceiling, every Noah (now including Road and the Earl) were in a circle floating in the center of the room holding hands and began to sing with demented, almost child-like voices with a distorted tone:

"_Timenta soltia_

_Imenta soltia_

_Comare Soltae_

_Imenta Soltae_

_Amato Ivera_

_Samanto Ivera_

_Comare Soltae_

_Imenta Soltae_

_Adies Martia_

_Tobena Clastia_

_Amanta Soltae_

_Ibera Soltae_

_Martia infi-''_

At this moment, Allen saw a ball of pure darkness resonate from the circle of the Noah as instinct took upon him as he took one last look to everyone to be sure of his choice.

In this choice he chose to be their salvation. He chose to be their salvation. The Fourteenth chose redemption, Allen chose salvation.

"_Cantora…." _

As the last possible moment, Allen thrust himself in the middle of the circle taking the blast.

With tears running down his cheeks as they mixed with blood as he turned back to give Lavi his famous two-fingered bunny rabbit salute as broken, bloodied wings carried him up.

As the last possible moment, Allen thrust himself in the middle of the circle taking the blast.

The entire room was filled with a blinding white as the force threw even boulders around like a hurricane.

It seemed to be hours before Lavi regained consciousness. Using his still activated odzuchi kodzuchi to hold himself up as a crutch as Lenalee's cries reached his ears. Not caring of his pain he rushed over to see the horrifying sight before him.

There was Allen in a stretcher as a sobbing Lenalee held his bloodied hand. His wings were stuck out at awkward and painful angles with many severe looking cuts decorating his trembling body.

Lavi, mouth agape dropped his hammer as if a useless toy as green orbs dilated as he slipped to his knees for his trembling body could barely register anything anymore except the darkness of unconsciousness giving him it's warm embrace.

_**End Chapter five: Redemption.**_

*As I was writing that sentence, I realized that it was almost like transformers, Allen was Optimus and the Earl was megsie….AWESOME! I am a fan of them.

I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter, I'm so sorry this wasn't posted as quickly as I wanted to be (I hate you SOLs!) but thank you to everyone who reviewed, subscribed, and faved.

Earl: So what about that announcement you promised them from chapter four?

Me: OH Yeah I almost forgot! Thank for reminding me Early-kun~ *throws cookie*

Drum roll please!

_Ladies and Gentlemen we HAVE A SEQUEL!_

_And the title will be announced now!_

_The title's official name is…._

_Angels and Demons: Sanctus Espiritus _

_Whoo hoo!for a thousand words! REVIEW~!_


	6. Final Chapter : Tears of a Fallen Angel

Hiya peeps, guess who's back!.. I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update in a while but now that I have … ENJOY…..=D

Disclaimer: Don't own -man and I never will…..

* * *

The Fourteenth's Angel Chapter Six : Lucifer' Wings

A blindingly white light engulfed the entire room.

Lavi had to completely slam his eyes in order to avoid being blinded. The next thing that had registered in his mind was that he felt weightless, as if he was floating face up in the ocean. There was something oddly soothing about the whiteness. He felt completely and utterly numb to everything, including the pain that had once been exploding in his body only what had been literately only minutes ago. Everything but an almost sterile calmness had been erased. His ears were still ringing from the noise that had once ravaged his sensitive ears as the image of the shocking white light was still burning into his mind.

For a few moments, the only thing he could register was silence.  
Only until he heard a very familiar piano tune.  
And a voice that sang the same lullaby that had saved him from the destruction of the White Ark.

But there was one major difference.  
The voice that was singing was male.  
And from what he could tell, the soft yet deep voice did NOT belong to Allen.  
The only one who Lavi knew for sure the entire lullaby besides Allen was the Fourteenth...

That could only mean that the Noah within Allen had officially awoken.

Oh, god, no.

At the sudden revelation, Lavi's entire body had actually jerked out of the whiteness and back into the cruel reality of the cold, hard surface called the floor. He released a hard grunt as he hit impact with the tiled surface. He took a few moments to adjust back into reality and to take inventory of his body. Surprisingly enough, he had both of his legs, both of his arms, his entire torso along with his head and his innocence with him. And to add to his pure bewilderment, he noted a considerable lack of wounds that had once tore and blotted his tanned skin.

Just like in the White Ark...

Despite the fact that Lavi had been practically been all but wholly healed, he had realized the hard way that his legs just weren't ready to support all of his weight just yet as he aligned his back to the nearest vertical surface. He squinted hard only to just barely make out silhouettes of the surviving scientists, finders, and exorcists from the smoke the wreckage had caused.

Said wreckage happened to be one of colossal proportions.

Pieces of the actual rubble ranged in size from pebbles to actual sections of the walls. A thick smoke rendered limited his line of vision drastically.

He stayed there, just laying limp at one of the corners of the forsaken battlefield. As the smoke cleared, he also noticed others in similar positions, simply laying there and unmoving, but not dead.

He also saw how the Noah were effected by the blast. Apparently no one had been spared. He took brief glances to examine the closest ones from his position in a corner of the room who just so happened to be Road and Lulubell. Both of them also seemed to have also been wounded considerably ( especially after being at ground zero during the what Lavi had now dubbed as an explosion).

Beyond the bodies, whether they were living or not, he spotted the faint silhouette of someone who was already standing ... Who was also carrying something...As the shadow neared, Lavi was first able to identify the shadow as a Noah, then identify the item as a body. Then he realized just whose body it was being carried.

It was Allen's.

In simple terms, his entire body was in a utter state of physical turmoil. As his entire chest was exposed for Lavi to merely gaze to in what was almost horror. Cuts, both deep and shallow, ripped his skin mercilessly as dark bruises blotted out the once pale skin. He also noted in slight awe at where the wings grew from his back. They didn't leave unscathed either as Lavi noted liquid rubies dripping from the tips of the once ivory wings.

As his body was being carried gently, Lavi also noted who was carrying the fallen angel.

It was Neah, the Fourteenth Noah.

Lavi knew, even without tearing his eyes from the Noah that all eyes ( especially those of both the Earl's and Leverrier's who were both nowhere to be seen ) were locked on to him. Nonetheless, he continued his march. It wasn't until he was directly before the White Ark that he stopped. He whipped himself around until he was facing Leverrier and the Earl with a cocky smile.

For seeing him in person, he didn't seem as menacing as he originally led himself to believe. He seemed about in his early twenties, he donned clothes fit for a high ranking noble covered in a black trench coat hemmed in gold intricate designs, those of which were under a crimson ruby cape. As he bared the usual dark skin of the Noah, his eyes were hidden by obsidian hair. He carried Allen in his arms firmly, yet gently as he followed a straight path to his White Ark.

"Well, well, well, I believe you found out that my little Allen is the Heart haven't you? Are any of you really all that surprised? I mean, it was right there in front of all of you this entire time. All any of you had to do was put the pieces together and there you had it." He stated simply as his melodic voice hissed, cutting through the air like a sharp knife. He returned his gaze to the unconscious boy in his arms.

"I am going to repeat my sin again Earl, but this time...this time, you won't find him until I end this war." he smiled devilishly, baring his pure white carnivorous teeth in the process.

" I forbid you from continuing to use Allen as a tool of your greed-filled war. But ... I am bored, so I propose a game to both sides. It is a race against time type of game. Allen and I will be constantly on the move, leaving clues as to how to find Allen, who will give you the answer as to how I plan to end the war. I suggest that all of you get started quickly, you don't have that much time..." He smiled again as a rather large piece of paper appeared out of thin air to drift ever so slowly to the floor.

"I already left you your first clue, play nice boys, I only left on copy... I hope your going to have as much fun as I plan on having... Goodbye now. "

Having that being announced, he whipped back around on his heel again in order to step into the White Ark. Leaving his enemies to suffer in the wreckage as the White Ark disappeared behind him.

**_End The Fourteenth''s Angel _**

**_Soon to come the second installment in the Lucifer Series: Angels and Demons:Sanctus Espiritus_**

* * *

I will be posting the sequel soon...


End file.
